


L’imprudenza di un bombardiere

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Era stato imprudente.Era stato avventato.Era stato un idiota.La storia è ispirata alla Battaglia dello Stretto di Makassar





	L’imprudenza di un bombardiere

_Ah, quante mattine saluteremo_

__Ah, la notte finirà mai?_ _

__Ah, siamo circondati da fiori bianchi_ _

__Ah, sparsi nel cielo_ _

__(Vanilla – Gakct)_ _

__

__I diritti di Vanilla di Gackt, non mi appartengono ma sono dei_ _

__relativi autori del brano e il testo è usato senza alcun fine di lucro._ _

__

**_**_26 marzo 1942_ ** _ **

 

Quanti giorni erano passati dalla morte di Kagami? Midorima se lo chiedeva incapace di distogliere gli occhi dal cielo stellato: quella distesa era diventata la tomba di molti soldati, di cui i cadaveri giacevano in fondo all’oceano senza possibilità di essere recuperati.

 “Cinquanta probabilmente?” Che importanza aveva a quel punto?

La loro ormai era diventata una lotta quotidiana; una sfida fra chi faceva fuori più nemici possibili, una devastazione che stava portando distruzione ovunque andassero.

Lanciavano bombe sui territori, navi, qualsiasi possedimento dei loro nemici per mostrare la supremazia del Giappone.

Alla fine quel ragazzo era stato irresponsabile, si era lanciato verso uno degli incrociatori avversari, ma a nulla era servito: l’aereo con cui aveva cercato di bombardare quella nave, era esploso uccidendo Kagami all’istante.

 

__Era stato imprudente._ _

__Era stato avventato._ _

__Era stato un idiota._ _

__

Altri aerei furono abbattuti quel 4 febbraio: perché degli altri bombardieri caduti non gli interessava nulla?

Aveva più volte cercato di porre risposa al quesito, ma un vero responso non l’aveva davvero trovato.

Non erano amici o altro, non avevano nemmeno un rapporto così stretto: allora perché la sua dipartita lo aveva segnato in quella maniera? Poteva essere possibile che, stando in contatto con quel ragazzo, fosse nato dell’affetto? Magari dipendeva dal fatto che fossero coetanei? Che avessero iniziato l’addestramento nello stresso periodo?

Non sapeva dire nemmeno lui cosa in realtà provasse, tutto quello che sentiva era un vuoto atroce che non riusciva a decifrare. Non poteva comprendere cosa ci fosse dietro; per farlo sentiva di dover gettare via il suo orgoglio ma non n’era in grado, non quando c’era a rischio la sua vita in quella guerra.

 

Midorima continuò a osservare il cielo desiderando poter rimanere in vita un'altra notte, seguita da un’altra e un’altra ancora, così da poter arrivare alla fine di quella guerra che probabilmente non sarebbe finita così presto.

Se voleva andare avanti, avrebbe dovuto lottare quotidianamente giorno dopo giorno, e non compiere azioni avventate come quell’idiota di Kagami Taiga.

 

__Kagami se l’era proprio cercata._ _

__Un tipo impulsivo come lui non sarebbe mai andato lontano in una guerra di quel calibro._ _

__Si scagliava sui nemici senza seguire le strategie militari._ _

__Non rifletteva sulle mosse successive._ _

__Non si domandava quanto rischiose potessero essere le sue azioni._ _

__Giorno dopo giorno continuava seguendo il suo istinto._ _

__A cos’era servito?_ _

__Era morto._ _

__Era stato ucciso da un nemico del Giappone._ _

__Un incrociatore aveva distrutto il bombardiere che pilotava._ _

__Lo aveva fatto brutalmente fuori._ _

__Se lo meritava._ _

__Era stato punito per la sua impulsività._ _

__

“Kagami se l’è cerata!” disse fra sé e sé Midorima sperando che il giorno della fine di quella guerra arrivasse il più presto possibile.


End file.
